Honestly, This is all a Lie
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: Lily watched as Oliver fell head over heals for Miley. She witnesses their affection everyday. She says she's happy for them, but deep inside she wonders, Why can't that be me?LOLIVER.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"No!" I could here Oliver from a mile away as I walked out of the store and into the busy holiday rush at the mall. I saw Miley and Oliver standing by a bench Miley's hand was extended to Oliver. She held a pink striped Victoria's Secret bag, in which held a robe that she had bought for her cousin.

"Oh come on Oliver, you can hide it behind the other bags, or better yet put it inside one of the other bags," Miley pleaded Oliver to hold the pink bag. Oliver sternly shook his head.

"No," he said sternly. I couldn't help but laugh at the couple. They had been an item for less than a month, but already they appeared to act older than my parents do. I shook my head before walking over to them.

"Just put it in here," Miley said as she pulled a large brown bag out of Oliver's grip and began to stuff the small pink bag into it.

"No, because you jacket and boots are in that one," Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"I'll make it work!" Miley said as she place the large bag on a bench and attempted to fit the Victoria's secret bag into it.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to the two.

"Lily, thank God, can you please tell Oliver that it's not such a big deal for a man to carry a Victoria's Secret bag around the mall?" Miley said as she looked up at me, the brown bag in one hand and pink one in the other. I stayed silent, I was on Oliver's side for this one.

"See, Lily agrees with me!" Oliver said as he raised his hand in my direction, causing a few other shopping bags to slide down his arm.

"What, it's not like a have a bra and panties in here, its a frickin robe!" Miley said as she waved the pink bag in Oliver's face.

"I know that, you know that, but for the rest of these shoppers, as far as they know, there could be a thong in there," Oliver said. I smiled and shook my head again. Oh what a lovely couple, fighting over who should carry a little pink bag.

"Who cares..." Miley said again.

"I care!" Oliver said.

"Miles, here," I finally butted in, "I have room for you to put your bag,"

"Thank you Lily," Miley said glaring in Oliver's direction. I quickly opened the large bag I held in my hand and allowed Miley to drop the robe into it. I couldn't help but notice how Oliver held at least six large and full bags in his hand and how Miley carried only her purse.

"So," Miley said as she threw her purse back onto her shoulder, "Where to now?"

"I'm ready to go home," Oliver said. By the tone of his voice I could tell how exhausted he was. Shopping with Miley was more than tiring, especially when your working as her bag boy. Miley could at often times get carried away around the holiday season especially. Oliver and I used to refer to it as her PHS (pre holiday season). But now, she's his girlfriend and Oliver can't say anything bad about her. It gets annoying after awhile. The holding and hands, kisses on the cheek, cuddling, were all cute at first, but then they got old. To me, they don't seem like a couple, they seem like my two best friends who are suddenly oddly close. It doesn't feel like they're together. To me, they're still the same Miley and Oliver, they just have each other now, and as far as I'm concerned, I've been cropped out of the picture.

"Fine..." I heard Miley say, I had apparently missed the argument that had just taken place.

"Lets go," Miley said before turning on her heal and walking ahead of us, leaving Oliver and I behind. I gave Oliver a smile and he let out a sigh.

"Major PHS," he said before turning and quickly walking to catch up with his girlfriend. I laughed quietly to myself before I began walking towards the two. I could see Oliver pace an arm around Miley's waist as they walked ahead of me. I quickly averted my eyes from the couple.

Something about him touching her and their displays of affection didn't sit right with me. It wasn't normal to me yet. I hadn't quit adjusted from the way we used to be.

Miley and Oliver officially got together on November eighteenth, how I remember that, well, it was my birthday. I expected to get a present from Miley, but instead I got twenty messages left on my voicemail telling me about how her and Oliver were an "item" now. She acted so immature about the whole thing. Like a little girl who just got her first kiss. She jumped and squealed and jumped some more to the point that I wanted to slap her. But, I put on a smile. I said _"Wow, Miles, I'm so happy for you" _just like the best friend is supposed to do. I said that her and Oliver were the cutest couple, I said that they would last forever, but in my mind I was already gambling on how long this whole thing would last. I had decided, three weeks tops. It had now been three and a half weeks since that day, Miley had told me that things weren't that great between her and Oliver. But that they were determined to work things out. I would just smile, "_Good for you," _I would say. Good for you.

I watched out the fogged window as Oliver kissed Miley on the porch of her house after dropping her off. I quickly blinked away. I heard Miley said goodbye to Oliver before I heard Oliver come back into the car. He slowly started the car back up and began to pull out into the street.

"Sorry," Oliver said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked him as I rested my head against the window.

"For making you feel like the third wheel," Oliver said as he pulled back into the street and began heading towards my house.

"I don't feel like a third wheel," I said.

"Stop lying," Oliver said as he glanced over at me. I gave him a smile.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I stared down at my feet. I didn't need to look up to know that Oliver was smiling.

"It's probably just her PHS kicking in anyways," I said as I glanced up from my feet.

"True," Oliver said as he turned onto my street. Things were different when Miley wasn't around, things were, better. As he pulled up to my curb he gave me another smile.

"Bye Lils," he said. I smiled back.

"Bye," I said before I grabbed my bags and slowly shut the car door. I turned my back to the car and began to walk up the sidewalk. I could here the tires pull away as he left.

**A/N: I cannot tell you what has been with me lately. I just have not felt compelled to write at all. I've been trying to update one of my old stories and I just can't. So, I decided to start something new, it kind of sucks I know, but like I said, I just don't feel inspired right now. **

**I have another kind of "christmasy" story coming up which I will probably have done and posted by the end of the weekend. It will be a Loliver as well, but one in the future. So, I may delete this one. idk.**

**well, anyways, thank for reading and please tell me what you think.**

**happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
